Conventionally, location analytics, also known as geofencing, employs conventional location technologies to determine a location of user equipment (UE) relative to a designated boundary condition. Location analytic technologies often rely on location technologies such as global positioning system (GPS) receivers, triangulation or multilateration of wireless radio signals such as cellular signals or access point signals, association with near field communications equipment having a predetermined location, and even from dead reckoning or accelerometer technologies. As such, conventional geofencing technologies generally rely on location systems that can consume significant amounts of energy or can require significant amounts of computation. These aspects of conventional location analytics can draw down mobile equipment batteries at an undesirably fast rate. Further, these aspects of conventional location analytics can consume more computational steps and can result in slower performance for user equipment (UE).
The above-described deficiencies of conventional location analytic technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of problems of current technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.